Scor
Scor is a Scorpionman, Scorpo's elder brother and an assassin who was promoted to the General of the Neo Alliance of Evil who rules the Scorpius System and also the one responsible for killing Dr. Anton and indeed framed his younger brother, Scorpo into this murder. Character History Scor was once a kind man who had a close relationship with his younger brother, Scorpo. To help Scorpo, Scor gave him a necklace for him to carry as a part of him that will always remain a part of him. Years later, Scor betrayed his people to the Neo Alliance, scoffing at his devastated brother when the latter asked how he could desert their people. According to Erigaar, Scor is now a top assassin for the Neo Alliance, his location known only to Darcon. After the fall of his planet, Scor allowed himself to be mutated by Darcon, in exchange for his full loyalty to the Neo Alliance, but at cost of being unable to transform back to his human form. One night, Scor murdered Doctor Anton, and both Scorpo and Doctor Anton's creation, Torick arrived after Scor left the scene. Before the defeat of Squidman, Darcon announced Scor's arrival on Earth, and Squidman sends Octoa to greet him. Scor looks forward to fighting the β-Squad Rangers, especially when his younger brother is a member of them. While Scor= watched several humans pleading with the Commander Mondo-Sprouter, Scor uses his tail to turn every human, including the Commander, Galadrones and Sprouters into zombies, in order to lure the β-Squad Rangers and observe how strong Scorpo has become now before they encounter each other for their death battle. Informed by Darcon that a fleet of Consumarz would be sent to hasten the process of draining Earth of its Planetium, Scor was entrusted by the dark lord to eliminate the β-Squad Rangers; Scor realized that the dark lord was in a hurry, affirming a rumor of a secret concerning the Earth. Following this, Scor was approached by Octoa, who offered her services to him in order to avenge Squidman. Scor accepted her on the condition that she tell him everything she knew about the β-Squad Rangers. Ultimately, Scor was confronted by the return of his younger brother, who had tracked him to his Big Consumarz alongside Torick. He revealed his true motive for joining the Neo Alliance: kill Darcon and become the new leader of the Neo Alliance and rule the galaxy. Knowing that the β-Squad Rangers were searching for the Vela Power Orb, Scor ordered Octoa to find the Power Orb for him before they could. Personality Scor was originally a caring man and older brother. However, according to Scorpo, as a result of an obsession with power, it causes him to become cruel and selfish, massacring his people without any sign of remorse. He is also a sadist, taking pleasure for betraying his own brother. Scor's fall was likely because he saw one of his tribesmen bullying Scorpo, and eventually beating those who bullied his brother mercilessly, much to Scorpo's horror, and Scor's reason to torture Scorpo is meant to turn him into a ruthless warrior as Scor himself nowadays. Even though he is Darcon's right-hand man, Scorp is also planning to usurp him, which he explains to his brother the reason he joined the Neo Alliance; so he can kill Darcon and take his position as leader, and by extension, rule the entire universe. After being defeated by Scorpo, who is encouraged by the β-Squad Rangers, Scorp began to atone his villainous actions and make his noble sacrifice on saving his brother and β-Squad Rangers from Darcon's death ball. Powers and Abilities *'Scorpion Tail:' Like Scorpo, he has a flexible tail on his back that can extend at will. **'Zombifying Stinger:' The end of his tail possesses a stinger that can turn anyone into a zombie, while also horrifically mutates them. The victims, in turn, can spread the zombification when attacking other healthy people, but without the mutation. It can be cured by Scorpo's venom or a special antidote. **'Poison Transference: '''Before his death, Scor transferred the Antares poison from Scorpo's body and into his own, causing him to revert back to his normal form. *'Tail-Wrapping Right Leg:' He can wrap his tail around his right leg, allowing him to perform some special techniques: **'Supernatural Speed:' He was seen to move at an unseeable speed. **'Venom Kick:' He can perform a very powerful kick which not only liquifies a zombified Sprouter in one hit but also destroyed a large part of the wall behind him. Arsenal *'Dark Javelin:' Scor wields a spear in combat, which can shoot energy slice or have a longer energy edge to thrust. Profile *Height: 185 cm *Weight: 166 kg Behind the Scenes Portrayal *''to be added Notes *Scor's relation to Scorpo is similar to that of , the original of whom was the younger brother of Marvel super-spy turned supervillain. *Scor's head has a slight similarity to the of the . Category:Power Rangers Space Patrol Category:Villains Category:Evil Turns Good Category:Aliens Category:Generals